Hinran Itholian
= Inquisitor Hinran Itholian - Ordo Xenos = "That new adjunct of mine is such a klutz, if it wasn't for his exemplary scores at the Schola I might've sent him back with a bullet in his skull. laughter But, to be fair to the lad, his tarot shows interesting times lay ahead for him. Provided he even survives his first battle of course." - Alsayid Djuma, Preceptor-Savant, speaking to General Avakora, 56th Gallippi Grenadiers "He saved me you know, sure it was all part of his cover story for that investigation, but if he hadn't picked me I'd be long since dead on the floor of that arena. For the gift of this new life I'd do anything for him now." - Talgan, mutant techno-gladiator "A hard man to read, even for one as well trained as I. But have little doubt mistress that Itholian is, I think, ultimately a good man. Most of the time." - Lilith Saviage, Saphian Courtesan "The ransacking of the Aphrotos dig-site; the disappearance of the Nuria Fellblade; the theft of the Yelturn scripts of Vo Bosh; the assassination of the Borscodia ambassador. Mark my words, I swear to the Omnissiah that that xenos-obessed Inquisitor had a hand in all of them." - Magos Helgevat, equerry to Fabricator-General Glosthav Personal History The first-born child of Morik and Vallia Itholak, Hinran was born into the high society of Krathin Secondus, an extremly prosperous planet which had always been at the centre of inter-stellar trading in the Harkania Sector. As the first son of the powerful Itholak trading family, the young Hinran stood to inherit the impressive trading fleet his father operated and would have become the fortieth of his line to own the fleet. In his early teens Hinran was submitted to the strict psychic screening tests conducted in the Harkania sector. He was immediatly picked up as having great potential as well as a good probability of developing a strong mind capable of controlling such powers. He was taken from his dutyful but greatly saddened family and shipped off the planet by the Black Ship Dark Crystal. It was at this time that an administrative error lead to him being labelled Itholian rather than Itholak. Not that the young Hinran would ever really know, but the ship became caught in a bad warp current and the journey to Terra took four slow years to complete. Because of this by the time they reached the Scholastia Psykana facility on Holy Terra he was deemed too old to be considered a potential space marine candidate, despite showing all the required characteristics. Unlike a great many, the boy survived life and training in the Scholastia Psykana and by the time he left their direct care he was a mentally strong young man bearing the title of Neonate and armed with an inate ability with warp-lightning. Military Years Hinrans' first military posting was as the adjunct of Preceptor-Savant Djuma, a wise and deadly psyker who commanded great respect from all, who was himself attached to the 56th Gallippi Grenadiers. During a decade of brutal war-torn service in the Traviax Cluster, Itholian excelled himself and rose to the title of Savant Militant, attached to D Company's command squad, no longer Djuma's adjunct, but one of the eight battle-psykers attached to the regiment. The Battle of Kraxx Valley had initially appeared to be nothing more than a desperate last stand by the anti-imperialist rebels on the world of Millarus. The battle was expected to be entirely one-sided as the Guard swept in to attack the last of the rebel armies, things quickly escalated in unexpected ways however. The 56th Gallippi were deployed into the expected victory alongside elements of ten other regiments involved in freeing the planet. Three hours into the engagement, a wing of Thunderhawks dropped through the clouds, sweeping along the valley floor, guns blazing. Confusion had reigned among imperial command as they tried to determine who the craft belonged to and whether they were firing on the imperials or the enemy. They were soon given an answer as the Thunderhawks touched down among the imperial lines and disgorged a wave of Chaos Space Marines. The traitors and rebels struck back hard at the imperials, pushing them to the mouth of the valley with horrendous casualties, including more than 80% of the 56th Gallippi Grenadiers. Just as the situation seemed almost completly untenable and a full withdrawl was seconds from being ordered, a second turn of events occurred. A horde of Drop Pods burst through the clouds, hurtling to the ground like a meteor shower, impacting in perfect formation throughout the valley and Chaos lines and unleashing a cargo of Iron Hands space marines. They wasted no time and with the assistance of Dreadnoughts and tanks flown in by Thunderhawk Transports, ploughed into the Chaos forces, sandwiching the traitors against the rigidly–held Guard position across the narrow mouth of the valley. The crossfire had deveastating effects combined with the reinvigorated Guard and barely an hour later the rebels and chaos marines were dead and the valley had fallen silent. In the dispatches relating to the Battle of Kraxx Valley, a psyker by the name of Itholian was awarded the highly respectable Honourifica Imperialis in recognition of his numerous feats of bravery, courage and tactical thinking way above and beyond the call of duty during the engagement. Many medals were dished out to both the dead and the living for their parts in the battle, although with such heavy losses for all Guard units involved, few who had been there really wished to be reminded of the slaughter. The 56th Gallippi Grenadiers took such heavy casualties (including the venerable Djuma and all officers above Captain rank) that they were declaired disbanded and its survivors were to sent to join with the 59th Gallippi Grenadiers. However one of their number did not leave with them, for Inquisitor Gordthral of the Ordos Malleus had been accompanying the Iron Hands in chasing down the Chaos Space Marines who had joined the battle, upon reading the dispatches had had Itholian brought into his personal service. Acolyte Years After eight years of serving the Inquisitor, Gordthral decided that Itholian had the potential to become an Inquisitor himself, beginning his long training for such a weighty title. Twenty years later however Inquisitor Gorthral was killed in action by a stray shot during the quelling of a major mutant uprising on Fespirk. Itholian, by then fully acting as Gorthrals second, took over the situation and advised the PDF on how to crush the uprising. Itholian sent word to Inquisitor Gorthrals closest allies; Inquisitors Tolth, Guggenheim and Garaman, informing them of his masters death and that the Inquisitors will stated his estate and contacts were to be split by them. Upon their arrival at Fespirk all three were most impressed with how Itholian had handled the situation, the uprising now completely destroyed, with little chance of a repeat incident for several generations. On their own inspection of Gordthrals will they discovered that Gorthral believed Itholian close to being worthy of the title Inquisitor. After much discussion the trio agreed that Itholian would indeed recieve the rank of Inquisitor, but would first spend an undetermined number of years working directly with Inquisitor Guggenheim, a member of the Ordo Hereticus with monodominant leanings, whoes only leinience was an acceptance that psykers were a useful weapon against the enemies of the Emperor. Itholian spent close to twenty years working alongside Guggenheim before the venerable Inquisitor decided it was time Itholian truely struck out on his own. At this time Itholian believed himself to be around the age of eighty. To the slight surprise of those Inquisitors who knew him, Itholian declaired himself a member of the Ordo Xeno upon gaining free reign. Present Day Itholian is not aware of his exact age anymore, but believes it is irrellivent anyway, best estimates suggest he is around 140 now and has been an Inquisitor for sixty years. He considers himself a Praemiusian Amalathian in belief and as such has been known to recruit alien mercenaries despite devoting the majority of his time to the removal of alien influences on imperial society. Many people suspect the Inquisitor of having too close an interest in xenos technology, the fact that he has been known to transport a number of important xeno archeotech discoveries to an unknown destination in the neighbouring Harkania Sector infuriates many xeno-interested members of the both the Inquisition and Adeptus Mechanicus in the Carthax sector. Despite the vast menagerie of weaponry that Itholian has used during his time with both the guard and the inquisition, he still prefers to use the weapons he had his first imperial guard combat training with, a rough-and-ready chainsword and a bog-standard laspitol, preferring their simplicity over the likes of powerswords or plasma weapons. His psychic powers are believed to have stabilised fairly early in his life, the few powers he has are simple for him to command, but are best suited to open conflict. Known Associates * Kathia Damstine - Enforcer * Mac Yenson - Pilot, formerly of Dorax PDF * Labon Hawke - Medicae * Kemo Kallat - Engineseer for the Fortuna Lembus * Xerina - Death Cultist of the Sacred Blades * Talgan - Mutant, former techno-gladiator * Lilith Saviage - Saphian Courtesan * Ezran Wood - archeo-xenologist * Akara Kropok - Kroot Mercenary * Han Brock - Inquisition Storm Trooper * Broe Hander - Inquisition Storm Trooper * Jullian Dainholm - diplomat * Rhone Tybus - bodyguard * Lu Blane - duelist * Xena Altari - Arbitrator * Orphea hood - actress * Syra Crown - Psykana Occisor Assassin Fortuna Lembus Itholian owns a drastically customised private yacht capable of inter-planetary travel. The ship was commissioned under a veil of secrecy by Itholians nephew Kaiden Itholak (now head of the Itholak trading family). The Inquisitor and his warband live onboard and use it as their base of operations. For inter-system travel Itholian usually relies on the influence that mentioning his old family name holds to find transport for the cutter aboard other ships, and when that fails then his inquisitorial rosette tends to get a more positive response. The Furtuna Lembus has a small but well equiped armoury and enough holdspace to contain a speeder and a groundcar, as well as a compact launchbay large enough for a modified Arvus Lighter.